


Good Vibrations

by lucdarling



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Coming In Pants, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: She’s straddling the corner as the machine cycles through its routine, panting as she rocks her hips down.“I see,” Billy says, grin widening as her eyes fly open in surprise. "Lucas isn’t enough to get you off? Don’t you know all you had to do was ask?"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Good Vibrations

Billy watches as Max storms into the house, face red and screwed up like she’s one comment away from screaming. He chuckles to himself because obviously her teenage boyfriend has upset her yet again. He stops his bicep curl repetition, putting the weights down as Max rushes from her room with an armful of laundry.

“Hey! If you’re doing chores, will you wash my shit too?” Billy calls after her. He doesn’t get an answer but heads into his room to pick up his dirty clothes from the floor anyway.

When he enters the room, he stops short at the vision of Max on top of the washing machine. She’s straddling the corner as it cycles through its routine, eyes closed and panting. Billy sets his clothes down on the floor and licks his lips at the sight. He grins as she mewls, hips rocking with the washing machine’s vibrations.

“I see,” Billy says, grin widening as her eyes fly open in surprise. “Poor young Lucas isn’t enough to get you off? Don’t you know all you had to do was ask?”

Max’s face is red and her mouth is half open as she tries to find a response, possibly a denial. Billy doesn’t think what else could go in her mouth when it’s open, how pretty she’d look sucking on two of his fingers or something else of his. She'd choke but they could work on that.

He laughs and she flushes even darker, blush spreading to thin collarbones that peek over her tank top. Billy’s glad it’s summer, feels sweat running down his own skin from his workout and the idea of _more_.

“You know they have vibrators nowadays, Max? You look like a slut, getting off on the washing machine like that.” She huffs, resting her weight on one hand and flipping him the bird with the other.

“Oh, I can do that too if you want,” Billy promises darkly. He moves closer to her, two steps and they’re inches apart. She’s nearly as tall as him sitting on top of the machine. It rumbles underneath her and Max rocks with it, unconscious small movements as she stares into Billy’s eyes.

“He’s not enough,” Max finally says with a sigh. Billy admires her ingenuity in getting off, shoves his hands into the pockets of his shorts so he doesn’t touch without permission. “Lucas kisses me and it’s sweet and that’s it. He accidentally touched my boob the other day and I thought he was going to cream his pants. I am so worked up and it’s not fair!”

“Sounds awful,” Billy says with feigned sympathy. He knows the washing machine is almost done with its cycle and Max is still worked up, not close to finishing. He doesn’t know if she’s ever had an orgasm before.

She whines, a pitiful sound, when the washing machine stops. Her nipples are hard under her tank top, peaked into points that catch his eye.

“C’mere,” he says and lifts Max down before she can protest. If he holds her closer against his chest, rubbing her against his thigh as he sets her on the ground, that’s just an accident. She doesn’t even weigh as much as his heavy lifting days and doesn’t that set Billy’s mind alight with ideas.

“Fuck,” Max says and bites her lip as she squirms in front of him with her legs crossed. It’s a sinful look that sends a rush of blood to Billy’s cock.

“Not today,” Billy says and takes her hand in his to lead her back into the living room. Her hand is small, delicate thin fingers and he’s almost dizzy with anticipation even though he knows he’s not gonna wet his dick. Max deserves better than a quick fuck and his dad will be home later this evening.

Billy sits at an angle in the easy chair that his dad claims as his own. He tugs on Max’s hand as she stands in front of him.

“Ride me,” he tells her and pats his thigh. Max looks dubious but she’s still turned on and practically gagging for it. Billy grins as she climbs onto the chair, straddles his leg with a knee on either side of his thigh.

“Good girl,” he praises and she pinches his nipple. Billy laughs at the slight pain and rests one hand on her waist, rocking her little body back and forth on his leg. He can feel her wetness through her cut offs, soaking through the fabric and dampening his skin. She glares at him but it’s too weak to be effective.

Her arms are awkward, hanging down like Max doesn’t know where to put them. She probably doesn’t. Billy strokes a hand down one arm, pulling it up to rest against his chest. She moves it up to his shoulder, gets a grip to brace herself as she starts to really move her hips. Her nails dig into the meat of his shoulder and Billy almost definitely shouldn’t be turned on by the feeling of her hand on his bare skin but he’s chubbing up. She moves her other hand up to the back of her neck, pushing her red hair up so it’s off her shoulders. It’s a sexy move for someone so young and Billy wets his lips at all the skin on display. He thinks about biting at her pale skin, leaving a mark she’d see tomorrow in the mirror. He wishes he could claim her, doesn’t dare in the height of summer.

She shifts her hips down and moans loudly. He figures her clit is against his thigh and knows it has to feel good. All the girls he’s been with like it more when he takes his time with that hidden bundle of nerves rather than pushing his cock in, no matter how good the latter feels for him.

“Want a kiss?” Billy asks as Max regains the rhythm she had on the washing machine moments earlier, hips moving in little circles over his thigh and grinding down. It feels good to him, since every time Max rocks up she brushes against his cock with her knee. He figures he can take care of himself after she’s done, maybe talk her into helping if it seems he won’t get slapped for asking.

“Ew,” she says, mouth still half open as she chases her pleasure. Her face scrunches up and Billy would call it cute on another girl. “Don’t be disgusting.”

Billy shrugs and strokes the soft skin between her shorts and her tank top. She doesn’t stop him so he slides his hand up to rest on her back, helping her move. His hand covers nearly her entire back. “We’re not actually related, remember? But fine, no kissing.”

Max rolls her eyes and lets her hair fall as her hand slides over her chest. She gasps louder when her palm strokes over her right beast like it’s a brand new sensation. Billy holds the other one in his hand, mirroring her movements. She doesn’t bat his hand away, crying out when he rolls her nipple between his thumb and finger and tugs at it. Now she’s copying him, rocking faster on his thigh as Billy pinches, soothes the sting with the pad of his thumb.

Max shudders in his arms, against his leg as she comes. His thigh is wet and Billy smirks as she slumps forward with a high-pitched sound and stays there. She pants against his neck, collecting herself. Billy doesn’t make her move, strokes the soft skin of Max’s back as she gathers herself. The moment’s over when she shoves off of him.

It’s a close call that Max doesn’t end up tumbling to the floor.

He palms himself to full hardness as she straightens her top and pulls her shorts down from where they had ridden up. Billy doesn’t tell her it’s useless, that she’s got a wet patch on the crotch of her shorts. She’ll figure it out herself.

Billy stares at her through half-lidded eyes as he rolls his hips up, both feet flat on the floor for leverage. His thigh is still damp and he swipes his finger over it, sucking on the lingering taste. She’s sweet, not that he’s imagined it before.

He hasn’t, and that’s the truth. Max has been a hellion as long as he’s known her, thrown together by their parents’ marriage and uncaring that her behavior has repercussions for him. She was too young when they met, probably still is but now that she’s noticing boys Billy figures it’s fine. He’s happy to follow her lead on this, hopes they can do this again especially if Lucas won’t give her what she so obviously needs.

Max watches him suck on his finger, stroke his hard cock through his shorts like she’s the one with feet glued to the floor.

“See something you like, Maxine?” Billy rasps, drawing his finger from his mouth with a wet sound.

“No,” she says quickly but her face is flushing again. “And don’t call me that!” Billy laughs and watches her hands curl into fists. He stares at her fingers and wonders if they would wrap all the way around his cock.

“Want to touch? I don’t bite,” Billy promises and Max takes a step back.

“I’m gonna shower,” Max tells him. She ignores his earlier question. “Alone.”

“Yes, that’s usually how it goes.” Billy agrees, huffing a breath through his nostrils as he shoves his hand in his shorts to wrap fingers under the head of his cock and squeeze just how he likes.

“We didn’t do anything,” Max says. It would have more of an impact if her voice wasn’t wavering.

“I won't tell if you won’t,” he promises with a wink and strokes himself with short, fast movements. Max seems mesmerized as his arm muscles bunch and release.

“C’mere,” he coaxes, slowing down to draw it out. “You want to know how to please that stupid little boyfriend of yours, right?”

Max shakes her head but takes one, two steps forward to stand in front of him. She reaches out tentatively but her hand doesn’t shake. Billy takes her hand in his and presses her smaller hand against the line of his cock through his shorts. He can’t quite muffle a groan at the feeling.

“Oh,” Max says and Billy wonders what she’s thinking.

“You gonna move that hand or just stare?” Billy grunts, legs spreading wider in the chair.

Max gives an experimental squeeze, too gentle to be painful. Pleasure shoots sparks up his spine just because it’s someone else’s hand, a girl’s hand. He won’t lie, the forbidden aspect is doing a lot for him as well. Max strokes his cock lightly, listening to Billy for once in her life when he tells her _harder, slower, twist your wrist_.

He comes in his shorts like a pre-teen, Max’s hand wrapped around the head of his cock. She pulls back as the wet patch on his shorts grows darker.

“Gross,” she says and wipes her damp hand on his bare chest with a look that might be indignation.

“I don’t know,” Billy muses with a slow languid blink. He feels like he could fall asleep right here, knows it’s dangerous and there are reasons that he shouldn’t. “It felt pretty good to me and I know you had a good time riding my thigh like the cheap whore you are.”

“Don’t call me names, asshole,” Max glares and steps away from him. “Now I’m really going to shower.”

Billy winks at her and she flips him off for the second time that afternoon. 

“Let me know if you want me to teach you anything else!” He laughs as her red hair swings around the doorframe and finally pushes himself out of Neil’s chair as the shower starts up.

He cleans himself up with some tissues from his bedside table, smirking as he wipes down his thigh and changes his shorts. 

“You’re a pig,” Max tells him as he leans in the doorway to his room, watching her as she walks past in a new outfit.

“You weren’t complaining earlier,” Billy reminds her, scratching at his stomach. “Let me know if you want a repeat performance.” He isn’t sure she’ll take him up on it and that’s okay. He figures this was a one-time thing, Max so turned on from her stupid boyfriend that anyone looked halfway decent, even him.

He manages to hide his surprise when Max crawls into his bed a few nights later and lets him fuck her thighs when their parents are out of town. Maybe the summer won’t be a total snooze fest after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in fandom/online spaces too long for others to tell me what to write while they clutch their pearls. Hope you horny bastards enjoyed this.


End file.
